Se Volvió
by DMBeige
Summary: ¿Cómo no odiar amarla tanto cuando tanto significa? Sakura se volvió más de lo que él hubiese esperado.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el contexto presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son totalmente propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto (aunque Pierrot tenga sus derechos y ennegrezca encarecidamente su trabajo). Hago esto sin fines de lucro, para practicar mi manera de escribir y por amor a Naruto. Derechos de la imagen a quien correspondan.

**Advertencias: **Algo de OoC, ya que no conozco la verdadera manera de pensar de Sasuke. Quizá fallas ortográficas y gramaticales —obviamente— no intencionadas.

**Summary: **¿Cómo no odiar amarla tanto cuando tanto significa? Sakura se volvió más de lo que él hubiese esperado.

_Dedicado a quienes tienen a ese alguien que se volvió todo y, con especial énfasis, a esa persona que nunca leerá esto. Desde lo más profundo de mi pecho, directamente extraído de mis dedos, esto fue escrito pensando en ti._

* * *

**Se Volvió**  
~DMBeige

Es tan molesto el pensar como se tornó todo, me da una rabia imaginarme lo que me ha pasado. Yo era tan firme y solo una cosa movía mi mundo, mi mente fue contaminada por su tonto encanto. Y es que nunca imaginé que una persona pudiera volverse tanto.

Mi pecho duele mucho cuando falto en casa, y cuando estoy un sentimiento raro me llena el estómago. Trato de huir, descarrilado, de ese hechizo recitado, pero me atrapa la dulzura de sus besos castos. Su piel de seda me adormece con su tacto, y en un momento estoy hundido en el jade de sus ojos. Y es que ese lago que presume por la calle, ¿cómo espera que no atrape? ¿Cómo no atrapa diario? Ojos que transmiten tanto, ojos con tanto amor para dar. Y me pregunto si solo me miran a mí, esos ojos, y me detesto por estar tan lejos de averiguarlo. Tan lejos de ella que no puedo notar si me aman a mí o a alguien más, sus ojos claros. Es tan pequeña cuando está contra mi pecho, pero tan grande en el campo de batalla. Una guerrera incomparable en la vida, una mujer tan frágil en mis garras. Una belleza exótica del entorno, una mancha en el estereotipo. Una apuesta inesperada. Es delincuente, una bandida, una burla del destino. Un castigo merecido.

¿Cómo no odiar amarla tanto cuando tanto significa? ¿Cómo no volverse loco cuando de ella se trata? Y pretender que no me importa solo empeora todo, pretender que no me importa mata. Porque se volvió la guarda de mis alegrías, la razón por la que marcho todas las mañanas. El anhelo distante de mis suspiros, la destrucción de mis esquemas, la muerte de mi soledad. Una respuesta que, a gritos mudos, clamé toda mi vida. Una salida de la oscuridad que me envolvía, un veneno para el odio que me atormentaba. En fin, ella solo tiñe el aire de cosas positivas, y esa estela perfecta me mata. Porque no me la merezco. No merezco su cariño después de todo lo que ha pasado, de lo que he causado. De la tormenta que desaté para ella y para muchos otros. No merezco nada de lo que tengo.

Pero lo tengo, lo quiero. Y no voy a dejarlo ir.

Y corro a su encuentro, de regreso a casa, lo que me ha sido encomendado terminado a duras penas. Porque ella es un deber voluntario, mi encomienda más deseada, y necesito verla. Necesito ver el ancho de su sonrisa cuando entre por la puerta, escuchar sus dulces palabras de bienvenida. Necesito que me abrace con apetencia, que trate de callarse cuanto me ha extrañado. Porque yo haré lo mismo, y fallaremos patéticamente. Y nos demostraremos esa dependencia que tanto me hace garras el alma, que tanto me hierve la sangre. Demostraremos cuanto nos necesitamos, y me odiaré por estar tan feliz de comunicárselo. Y de escucharlo.

Me dirijo como rayo a donde espero aparezca, y soy consciente de las miradas y murmullos. Me importa poco lo que piensen ellos cuando el pensar de ella es tan distinto, porque a pesar de que tengo todos esos ojos tan significativos es mí, sé cuáles son los únicos que importan. Los únicos que me miran diferente.

Pero ella no aparece, ella no está en casa. Todo es tan gélido como mi mirada, tan estático y solitario como yo siempre lo he sido. Tan apagado y sin sentido, tan sin ella. A veces pienso que debería ser así, a veces pienso que tanto dinamismo en mi vida no es lo correcto. Y esa oscuridad que hay en mí golpea mi pecho, me llama, me tienta. Me grita que vuelva a ser lo que era antes, asegura que nadie podrá amarme sinceramente después de lo que he hecho. Y pienso que tiene razón. Pienso que tantos sentimientos son innecesarios y estorban, mi ilusión infantil e irrealista quebrándose en mil pedazos. Tanta bondad y dedicación para terminar soportando a un criminal como yo, no sé si ella merezca eso. No sé porque quiere soportarlo.

— ¿Sasuke? —Su acaramelada voz a mis espaldas. Algo renace en mi pecho.

La casa se vuelve cálida, la luz se enciende. El suave y sordo sonido de las bolsas de compras choca con la madera. Cierro los ojos y respiro, tratando de calmar el revoloteo que ha causado esa mujer en mi cabeza, en mi corazón, en mi estómago. —Sakura. —Digo en respuesta, sin mirarla, inexpresivo. Pero sé que ella lo sabe. Ella sabe que no le soy indiferente.

Siento su abrazo rodearme, sus finos labios chocar brevemente contra mi espalda y su mejilla recargarse en la misma. —Estás en casa. —Ronronea, y eso evoca una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Una que jamás admitiré frente a nadie. Ni siquiera frente a ella, a duras penas frente a mí mismo. Porque odio como me controla, y odio que me encante como lo hace.

Y me giro, ansioso por volver a verla. Pero hay algo distinto, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Un amor mucho más grande en toda ella, y en su vientre, un nuevo y tenue abombamiento. Su mirada me advierte, divertida, lo que ha descubierto mientras yo estaba de viaje. Sé perfectamente lo que significa, y no puedo más con ello. Me falla la fuerza, las piernas, y caigo de rodillas frente a ella. La abrazo por la cadera y aprieto los dientes, sin poder negarme al llanto, tratando de esconderme como un niño pequeño bajo su cobijo. Y está preocupada, sé que lo está, y me pregunta por mi bienestar. Pero no la escucho. Sólo puedo escuchar la voz en mi cabeza que reconoce que no sería nada sin ella, que sabe que jamás podré pagarle todo lo que me ha dado. Todo lo que va a darme. —Gracias. —Boqueo, amándola por convertirse en esta persona tan importante. Ella peina mi cabello. Ahora sabe que estoy bien, y me conforta con sus caricias.

Se volvió mi compañera, mi amiga, mi amante, mi salvación, mi novia, mi esposa, mi razón, mi significado. Y pronto se volverá la madre de mi hijo.

Se volvió todo, y no podría detestarla más por hacerlo.

Detestarla… Esa es la peor de mis mentiras.

* * *

**Hola. **

**El mejor amigo de quien escribe son las experiencias personales, ¿qué no? Y pues… Aquí estoy (,: sacando lo que siento por mi "Sakura".  
Hoy me levanté pensando en esta persona que me ha estado quebrando la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y vine directo a revolver mi sufrimiento con la vida de Sasuke xD me pareció el candidato más apropiado para compartir mi dolor y mi coraje. Claro, el suyo no es enamoramiento imposible ;_; puto. En fin, probablemente publique esto después de desayunar, literalmente fue lo primero que hice en todo el día xD espero que sea del agrado de alguien ^^muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de revisar esto, sería agradable leer alguna experiencia u opinión en review y es todo, espero que nunca tengan crushes imposibles :l 3. **


End file.
